criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicola Lambo
Nicola Lambo is a Jamaican actress best known for her role as Doctor Kristin Stanwicke in the dramatic fantasy series Last Life. Biography Little is known about Lambo's past, including her birthday, the names of her parents, where she grew up, and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Lambo was born in Jamaica and graduated from the University of Miami with a Jazz Vocals degree. Lambo got her first on-screen role in 2005, when she was cast as the Queen in the children's movie Barney: The Land of Make Believe. Lambo got his first major role in 2015, when she was cast as Dr. Kristin Stanwicke for 16 episodes of the dramatic fantasy series Last Life. Since then, Lambo has appeared in TV shows and movies such as NCIS, S.W.A.T., Life in Pieces, Mom, American Crime Story, Will & Grace, Law & Order True Crime, Speechless, Major Crimes, After She Wakes, How to Get Away with Murder, Dark Intentions, Break-Up Nightmare, Stalker, Elizabeth Blue, Atlas Shrugged: Who is John Galt?, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lambo will portray Doctor Lisa Zambetti in the Season Fifteen episode "Ghost". Filmography *Man with a Plan (2020) - Deborah *Criminal Minds - "Ghost" (2020) TV episode - Doctor Lisa Zambetti *Listen (2019) - Operator *After She Wakes (2019) - Sera *Last Life - 16 episodes (2015-2019) - Doctor Kristin Stanwicke *Bounce (2019) - Doctor Carlson *Will & Grace (2019) - Angela (voice) *GPS (2018) - Alice *S.W.A.T. (2018) - Beat Cop *The Thinning: New World Order (2018) - News Anchor 2 *NCIS (2018) - CGIS Special Agent Amanda Graham *American Crime Story - 3 episodes (2018) - HSN Presenter Terry Mason *Life in Pieces (2018) - Natasha *Mom (2018) - Customer *Lethal Weapon (2017) - Noble's Lawyer *One-Handed (2017) - Bartoli *Freakish (2017) - News Reporter *Me, Myself and I (2017) - Sally *How to Get Away with Murder (2017) - Caplan & Gold Partner 1 *Law & Order True Crime (2017) - Jewelry Store Clerk *A Crooked Somebody (2017) - Pauline Williams *Speechless (2017) - Yasmin *Elizabeth Blue (2017) - Jane * *Loosely Exactly Nicole (2016) - Laetitia *Major Crimes (2016) - Receptionist *Baby Daddy (2016) - Mrs. Simonson *A Father's Secret (2016) - Television Host *Fresh Off the Boat (2016) - Prospective Tenant #20 *Jane the Virgin (2016) - Guest #2 *Seduced (2016) - Lawyer *The Catch (2016) - Saleswoman *Break-Up Nightmare (2016) - Carole *Castle (2016) - State Court Officer *When Duty Calls (2015) - Doctor *Dark Intentions (2015) - Lucy *F#@K I Love U - 2 episodes (2015) - Natalie Holt *Days of Our Lives - 2 episodes (2015) - Reporter *Reset (2015) - Marie *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2011-2015) - Reporter/Passenger *Microchip Jones (2015) - Nadia Jones *Despair Sessions (2015) - Michelle *San Andreas Quake (2015) - Sun *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Woman *Revenge - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Reporter *Scorpion (2014) - Reporter *Parenthood (2014) - Doctor *Scandal (2014) - Sienna Rogers *Stalker (2014) - Female Guest #2 *Santa Claws (2014) - Julia *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) - Channel 3 Reporter *Futurestates (2014) - Gloria *General Hospital - 2 episodes (2012-2014) - Nurse #2/Eventide Caroler *Hart of Dixie (2013) - Judy *90210 (2013) - News Reporter #1 *Seasons (2012) - Sara *Shuffle (2011) - Adult Paula *Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps (2011) - Co-Star *Bum with a Gun (2010) - Lisa *Conan - 2 episodes (2010) - Choir/Woman at Party (uncredited) *Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus (2010) - Corrine *Barney: The Land of Make Believe (2005) - Queen 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses